Black as Night, Red as Blood
by Tasumi Ashiru
Summary: This is a semi-AU shonen ai fanfic for star ocean 3, starring Cliff and Albel and may contain words and later situations that are not suitable for young children.


Black as Night, Red as Blood

Tasumi Ashiru (Robin Sandraco)

**WARNING: **This Semi-Alternate Universe fanficion is Cliff x Albel. If you do not like **shonen ai** or this pairing please do not read this fic. _Flamers will become Albel's sparring __partners especially while he is angry. _I will not be responsible for any shattering of previous held thoughts or temporary insanity.

One a more deeper note: The characters used in this fanficare owned by Square Enix. I am just a poor fic writer, who loves the characters and would not like to be sued. Thank you and enjoy the fanfic.

Chapter 1: In Your Eyes (POV Cliff)

When I saw you, I hated you. You stood there with that arrogant little smirk, the kind that made me want to punch you and knock that sneer permanently off your face. After we had beaten you, I felt triumphant. Seeing you there, with that bewildered look upon your face, I wanted nothing more than to go over there and finish the job off, but Fayt had stopped me using your own line against you.

"_Easy wins were never our style." _

I smirked inwardly and walked away from you not knowing and not really caring what would become of you. As we traveled through towns; I had heard nothing about you. Maybe the worms and maggots you were so fond of finally ate you alive. I smiled at that thought, thinking that was the death you had deserved especially after hurting our new friends.

We had traveled much more and been on many more adventures since we had last even heard of you. The Queen of Aquios had sent us on a mission to meet with your king. I was expecting a butcher that lived to fight like you. I have to admit he was not what I was expecting at all, he was actually, dare I say it, pleasant. He had proceeded to tell us that we needed to go to Airyglyph, in order to pick you up. So now my friends and I have to travel with your smug, scrawny, little ass.

When we arrived Woltar met us. He was as smug as you are as he showed us in the direction of the dungeons. All I could think of was that we were going to be captured, while Woltar kept saying, _" That our questions would be answered in time."_ I was beginning to think, now would be a good time, instead of making us wait.

We entered the dark, dank chamber you were in. You were hanging by thick metal irons. Your head was bowed downward; I never knew you could look so humbled. It was then I began to see you as a person. Of course you had to open your mouth, and cause that image to shatter like glass.

I could not believe that you labeled us enemies, when it was your own people who were hanging you and sentencing you with treason. I was angry with you all over again, you of all people blamed us for your hanging there. All because you were cocky and lost your fight with us, you landed in jail. I could say we were the better fighters, but I would rather like to think that we had a measure of luck.

Looking upwards from the ground, you locked your eyes briefly with mine; I could feel the fire from within them aimed at me. Your eyes were red, the exact shade of the blood that was pumping faster in my veins. I don't know what you had done at that moment if I had believed in magic I would have sworn you cast a spell on me. Neither the less, I was drawn in. My only reaction was to fight back against you and to show my distaste even more.

I exited behind you, nearest to my charge. Despite Maria being near you also, I could not bring myself to trust you. Silently, I watched as your hips swayed back and forth as we had all exited the dungeon. The high slit skirt you wore was showing the faintest shadow of your pale thigh, distracting my attentions from everything around me, like only you existed. Like the only person in my world had suddenly become one man, a man named Albel. Shit, I hadn't even realized liked guys, let alone ones that were as wicked as you.


End file.
